Phobia
by Ayakai
Summary: Quand les problèmes s'aditionnent et que le mental plombe le physique... il arrive un moment où on craque... Priez juste pour avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés en ces momentslà.[Dir en grey]


**Auteur :A**yakai (ayakaiorange,fr)

**Titre :** Phobia

**Genre :** introspection... comprendra qui peut !!

**Couples :** comme c'est un one-shot, y'aura pas d'indices :p !

**Disclaimer : **ils ne sont pas à moi... mais ça ne va pas durer !

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **je me sens affreusement retro !! J'ai étalé mon matériel à écriture sur mon bureau (porte-plume, encrier...)! J'ai une basse et une guitare qui gisent sur mon lit, une housse qui se balade à côté de mon lit, j'écoute du Eric Clapton en jonglant entre mon ordi et mon crayon ! Ouais, l'ordi fait presque anachronique !!

(01/09/06 ; 21:49)

Aya, se remet difficilement de sa cuite de hier soir

**Phobia**

Ce sourire est faux. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais je n'y arrive pas... je ne peux pas sourire pour de vrai. Pourtant j'essaye. J'ai trop peur. Je ne peux pas rester, mais je ne peux pas les repousser. Toutes ces filles autour de moi... Oui, je sais. Oui, je suis un beau grand brun... Oui, je suis craquant... Oui, je joue bien de la basse... Oui, tout ce que vous voulez, mais lâchez-moi...

- Tochi ! Tu viens ?

- Ouais, ouais ! Excusez-moi ! Je dois y aller !

Murmures déçus. Soulagement pour moi. Je rattrape Die qui me sourit :

- Tu te fais tout le temps draguer, tombeur !

- Ta gueule...

Il hausse un sourcil surpris.

- Tu devrais être content ! Y'en avait des vachements mignonnes !

- Je sais, j'ai vu.

- Ah ! Pendant un moment je me suis demandé si t'étais pas devenu homo !

- N'importe quoi !!

Clin d'oeil amusé. Il ferme la porte du studio derrière lui. Shinya est déjà là. Le regard jaloux qu'il me lance me déstabilise. Le même... A chaque fois que j'ai le malheur d'arriver en même temps que Die, j'y ai le droit. Ecoute, beau blond... si t'as ce genre d'attitude, je vais finir par me poser des questions...

-Salut Shin-chan ! Kao n'est pas là ? S'enquiert Die.

- Tiens ! D'habitude c'est Toshiya qui pose cette question !

Notre leader vénéré referme les WC, avant de saisir une guitare au râtelier et de s'installer juste en face de moi.

- Tochi-sama n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui ! Lance le rouquin en posant sa grosse veste au portemanteau.

Je lui jette un regard assassin. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, imbécile ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi je me sens si mal ! Ni pourquoi je meurs d'envie de prendre un rendez-vous chez un psy... T'es hétéro, Die ! Enfin, je crois... Mais même si t'es gay, ou bi, ben tu peux te laisser draguer avec une certaine fierté ! La fierté de toute personne qui plaît. Mais moi... Tu sais, je crois que je sus bi, un peu... Je regarde les filles, les gars, je fantasme dessus, j'ai des coups de foudres, j'échange des regards intéressés. Mais je ne peux pas approcher les filles... Enfin si ! Mais... c'est compliqué... Si compliqué quand j'en ai envie de vomir...

- Tu vas bien, Toshisama ?

Je foudroie Shinya du regard :

- Ne-m'appelle-plus-comme-ça !! même mes amis de longue date m'appellent Toshiya, alors toi...

Le batteur secoue la tête, un peu affolé. Oui, je pète les plombs ! Et alors ?!

- T'énerves pas Tochi, s'exclame Kaoru, t'as une tête bizarre aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça...

C'est parce que je prend vraiment conscience de mon problème... J'essaye de faire de l'ordre et j'ai un peu de mal, Kao...

- Je... je peux aller m'en griller une, en attendant Kyo ?

Mon leader fronce les sourcils d'un air anxieux, mais acquiesce tout de même.

- Je viens avec toi. Die ?

Le rouquin jette un bref regard à Shinya.

- Je reste !

- OK ! A tout de suite !

Kaoru enfile une veste et me suit au dehors.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je souffle la fumée doucement. Kaoru attend ma réponse, patiemment. J'hésite un peu sur la formulation du problème.

- Kao... est-ce que tu es... hétéro ?

- Pardon ?! Euh...

Il jette un regard circulaire au tour de lui. La rue est vide. Aucune trace de Kyo, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il se penche sur moi et murmure :

- Non... Je suis...

Il hésite un instant. Son regard se ballade à droite et à gauche. Il finit par fixer mes doigts de pieds, cachés par de lourdes chaussures.

- Je suis bi... enfin...

- Enfin quoi ?

- Je te dirais quand tu m'auras raconté ce qui ne va pas.

Pris au piège... Je suis obligé de cracher le morceau :

- Moi aussi.

- Et c'est ça qui t'embête ?!

Je rêve ou il semble joyeux de la nouvelle.

- Non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... Tu vois, au début j'étais un garçon normal qui rêvait d'un copine ! Et... et au début c'était ça, tu vois ! Pour faire comme les autres... Mais, un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je regardais aussi les mecs... petit à petit... j'ai... j'ai commencé à fantasmer sur eux aussi...

- Ouais... je vois à peu près. Et ça suffit à t'imaginer bi ?

- J'ai pas fini !

- Pardon. Continue.

J'avale une bouffée de tabac pour me donner un peu plus de courage, de confiance en moi.

- ça s'est aggravé par la suite... j'ai commencé à avoir le coeur qui s'accélérait quand je voyais un beau mec dans la rue, et qu'il croisait mon regard. Genre coup de foudre, tu vois ?

- je comprend... mais tu ne peux pas arrêter de dire « tu vois » ?

Je tique. C'est la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire ?

- Si... pardon...

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Et c'est ça, ton problème ?

- Non, mon problème est par rapport aux filles...

Kaoru lève un sourcil. Je le trouve étrangement normal, sans maquillage. Ses cheveux ont poussé, depuis la dernière séance photo... Mais il est beau... Un peu étrange. Les promettes un peu trop en évidence, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Mon leader agite une main devant mes yeux :

- Et la suite ? Tu t'es endormi ?

J'emmerge brusquement de mon état contemplatif :

- Euh... désolé...

- T'es vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui... Si tu veux, on annule la répète et on continue notre discussion chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Non, non, c'est bon !

Ce n'est pas bon du tout... j'ai la tête qui tourne...

- Et la suite ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ah... et bien j'ai dragué une fille, comme d'hab, et je me suis rendu compte qu'avec elle ça risquait d'aller assez loin. J'ai flippé à mort...

- Hein ?!

- Ouais... pourtant j'aime ça, le sexe... mais j'ai eu peur que ça aille plus loin... Un peu plus tard, je suis sorti avec une fille. Enfin... sorti... Je n'ai même pas réussi à l'embrasser tellement j'avais peur ! Mais peur !

Kaoru me fixe d'un air complètement abasourdi, et je sens qu'il a du mal à me croire. J'ai mal à la tête. Mes jambes sont lourdes. Mais je continue malgré tout... parce que si je m'arrête, je ne pourrai jamais reprendre...

- Même le fait de la prendre dans mes bras était très dur pour moi. Pourtant je ressentais énormément d'affection pour elle... mais sentir ses doigts sur ma peau me donnait envie de partir en courant... j'ai cassé pour ça, en prétextant que j'étais sorti avec elle parce que j'étais déprimé le jour où elle m'a avoué son amour... L'excuse de merde, tu vois... pas valable pour un sou... Et depuis...

Je m'arrête, j'ai envie de vomir.

- Depuis ?

- ... depuis, dès que je vois qu'une fille est attirée par moi, j'ai envie de m'enfuir le plus loin possible d'elle... voilà mon problème...

Mon leader tire une bouffée de sa cigarette, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est éteinte. Il l'écrase sur le bitum glacé. Il fait froid. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a retiré mes vêtements tellement j'ai froid.

- C'est sérieux ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben... ton problème.

- Ouais... tu crois... qu'il faut que j'aille voir un psy ?

- je ne sais pas...

J'écrase ma clope. La tête me tourne... Bon sang... Pourtant ma cigarette était normale !

- Toshiya, ça va ?

- Pas très bien...

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on annule ?

- Non, non, ça va... et toi ? Sur ta bisexualité ? Le « enfin » signifiait quoi ?

- Que je ne suis pas bi.

- Tu m'as menti pour que je parle ?!

Sous le coup de la colère, je me redresse brusquement. Wow... je vais tomber... Je me rattrape au guitariste.

- Hey ! Ça va, Tochi ?

- Non... ce n'est pas grave...

Il fronce à nouveau les sourcils, inquiet.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti pour que tu parles... Je suis... gay, en fait...

Je lui jette un regard halluciné. Il me sourit :

- Oui, je sais, je suis celui qu'on imagine le moins en homo...

- C'est clair !

Bon sang... je vais tomber...

- Ah ! Voilà Kyo ! Tu ne répètes pas, hein ?

- Non...

Je ne sens plus mon corps... je m'effondre dans les bras de Kaoru. J'aurais aimé être ainsi contre lui dans d'autre circonstances mais je n'ai pas choisi.

- Toshiya ?!

Kyo. C'est pas trop tôt... Toujours en retard, toi ! Enfin bon, je suis désolé de t'infliger ça, mais... Je vomis tout sur le sol. Tout ce que j'ai ingurgité et qui n'a pas fini d'être digéré. Et de la bile aussi. Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à beaucoup manger, aujourd'hui.

- Tochi !! Kao ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Je... je ne sais pas !!

Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas la force de te le dire.

- Il faut appeler l'hôpital ?!

Ah non... ce que tu veux, mais pas ça ! Il va y avoir mésentente si tu m'envoie dans ce machin blanc... D'ailleurs ça me stimule parce que je réussis à me remettre debout avec l'aide de mes deux amis. Je murmure :

- Je vais aller m'allonger... ça ira mieux...

Le futon qu'ils ont sorti du placard pour moi est un peu pourri. Le drap est déchiré, et la garniture a commencé à moisir, à se décomposer. Mais je suis tombé dessus comme une masse.

- Arrêt Die ! Et s'il se réveillait ?

- fais pas ton casse-pied, Shinya ! Il dort ça se voit !

- Die... s'il te plaît... Die... non Die, pas tout de suite...

Je papillonne et la lumière m'éblouit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, ni ce qu'ils ont fait durant tout ce temps. Mais aux mots qu'ils prononcent, je doute...

- Die ! Je l'ai vu ouvrir les yeux !

J'ai mal partout, mais je me sens mieux. Je ne bouge pas, concentré sur mon corps engourdi. J'aimerais me rendormir... Un long moment passe. J'ai chaud.

- Je me suis trompé.

- Shinya... tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir, j'espère ?

- Hein ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que ça m'énerve de te voir bloquer comme ça, à chaque fois !

- C'est gentil de m'aider à aller plus loin...

- Dimmmmhh !!!! Die ! Pas maintenant, tu me déconcentres !

De quoi parlent-ils ? J'ai le cerveau ankylosé.. J'ouvre un oeil, essayant de me renseigner...

- Die... tu fais ça comme un pied... j'espère que tu observes bien pour être capable de le refaire en cas de besoin...

- Oui, Shin-chan !

Tic. Tic. Tic. C'est quoi, ce bruit ? Une... console ?!

- Et voilà, je l'ai tué, ton boss !

- Depuis le temps que j'essayais de passer au niveau supérieur ! Merci ! Tu es un amour !

Die récupère sa Game Boy, se relançant dans le jeu avec avidité. Le batteur se rend soudain compte que je le regarde.

- Tochi ! Tu es réveillé ?!

- Oui.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Je souris d'un air rassurant :

- Beaucoup mieux !

Je me redresse, m'étirant tant et plus.

- j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Une bonne quinzaine...

- De minutes ?

- Non, d'heures !

- Tout çaaaaa ???!!!

Shinya baille longuement tout en acquiesçant.

- Kyo nous a dit que tu avais sûrement eu un gros coup de pompe, et c'est tout !

- ça peut faire ça ? Un coup de pompe ?

- Apparemment, oui. Il paraît que c'est arrivé à un mec de son groupe, au lycée !

Je reste silencieux. Je suis rassurée. C'était juste de la fatigue excessive. Je déteste être malade.

- Vous êtes restés avec moi,depuis le début ?

- Naaan ! Intervient Die en levant le nez de son jeu, on a tourné ! Avant Shinya et moi c'était Kao et Kyo.

Kao et Kyo ? Ça me fait un peu mal d'imaginer que Kaoru et Kyo étaient ensemble pour me surveiller. Je ressens comme de la jalousie... envers Kyo ? Ou envers mon leader préféré ? Ça suffit Tochi ! Tu délires, mon grand ! N'empêche que...

- Toshiya ? Tu te sens encore mal ? S'inquiète Shinya.

- Moi ?! Euh... non, je réfléchissais !

- j'appelle Kao et Kyo pour leur dire que t'es réveillé !

Le guitariste échange sa console contre son portable et compose un numéro.

- Allo Kyo ? Ah ! C'est Kaoru ! Excuse-moi, c'est parce que tu as une voix bizarre !

Chez Kyo ?! Une voix bizarre ?! Die, tais-toi !! Je me fais des idées ! Rooooooh ! Et maintenant j'imagine la scène... Mais arrête, arrête !! Baka na Tochi !

Je me frotte les deux tempes avec les poings pour tout ce qui traîne de louche et de suspicieux dans mon crâne. La main de Shinya se pose sur la mienne et je me tourne vers lui. Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur auquel je répond en secouant les mains, un sourire stupide sur la figure. Ce n'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Vous arrivez ? ... OK ! Je peux trouver ça ! ... Ouais ! A tout à l'heure ! A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?! ... Hein ? Non ! Je parlais à Shin et Tochi ! Ils se sont lancés dans un jeu de mimes ! ... Ouais ! Exactement ! Salut !

Il coupe son portable et nous toise comme si nous étions deux gamins pris en faute.

- On n'a rien fait, Maman ! Je te jure !!

- Mouais...

Il considère ma réponse comme une excuse.

- Je vais faire quelques courses ! Shin-chan, tu gardes Tochi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kaoru ! D'accord ?

- D'accord !

- Et pas de bêtises, hein ?

Sur ce, il ferme la porte du studio et me laisse seul avec le batteur.

- Je peux jouer de la batterie ou ça te dérange ?

- Vas-y ! Je peux m'en griller une ?

Il soupire. Shinya n'a jamais apprécié nous voir fumer, mais il s'y est fait : c'est le milieu !

- De toutes façons vous fumez tellement que je vais crever d'un cancer des poumons, comme vous... Fais comme tu veux !

- Merci !

J'allume une cigarette en louchant d'une manière incroyablement stupide sur le bout. J'ai hâte que Kao arrive... et Kyo aussi, bien entendu ! Mon cerveau se déconnecte du monde réel, divaguant sur le leader, au rythme de la batterie de Shinya. A mon arrivée dans le groupe, il m'avait accueilli avec gentillesse et curiosité. J'ai toujours trouvé dans ses yeux une lueur rassurante, quand je me sentais mal. Même si je n'ai jamais réussi à l'identifier.

Le claquement de la porte me sort de ma rêverie et je lève la tête pour me retrouver face... au leader lui-même !!

- Ah ! Kao !

- Salut Shinya !

- Comme tu es là, je peux partir ?

- Va rejoindre Die ! Il est parti te préparer un dîner aux chandelles !

- Hein ?!

- Je plaisante ! Il est au combini du coin, je lui ai demandé de me trouver des oranges et du rhum !

- Pour que faire ?

- Du punch.

- Pourquoi du punch ?

- T'occupes ! Je lui ai demandé d'apporter tout ça à Kyo !

Shinya hausse un sourcil, mais ne pose pas de questions supplémentaires. Trouvant sans doute intelligent de ne pas d'étonner du comportement plus qu'étrange de Kaoru. Parce que « oui », pourquoi du punch ?

Je reste seul avec le guitariste qui enlève calmement sa veste. Silence. Je le brise d'une voix étonnée :

- Pourquoi tu as envoyé Die chercher du punch ?

- Parce que en cette période de l'année, il va avoir du mal à trouver des oranges.

- Le rapport ?

- Il va mettre tellement de temps à en trouver, qu'il finira par rester avec Kyo, et Shinya est parti le retrouver, bien entendu !

- Pourquoi bien entendu ?

- Parce que dès qu'on n'est pas là, ils s'embrassent sans retenu, se font des papouilles... bref, ça fait un bon moment que Shinya et Die sortent ensemble !

Alors là ! Je reste complètement assommé par la nouvelle. Moi qui pensais que Die était hétéro !! Toutes ces soi-disantes copines, c'était pour que personne ne sache qu'il sortait avec Shinya ? D'ailleurs ça me chamboule tellement que j'en oublie la présence de Kaoru dans la pièce. Seuls tous les deux... Je doute... ça fait très calculé son truc.

- Kao ? T'as fait exprès pour qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux... ?

Il me sourit et je fond complètement.

- Oui !

- Mais... mais pourquoi ?

- Pour t'aider à résoudre ton problème.

- hein ?!

En fait, je comprend parfaitement où il veut en venir, mais par prudence je fais comme si je ne comprenais pas. On ne sait jamais ! D'ici que je me fasse des idées !

- Tu n'arrive à rien avec les filles, non ?

- C'est vrai...

Je chauffe ! Je chauffe !

- Et avec les garçons ?

Je brûle ! Je brûle !

- Ben... je ne sais pas encore...

- C'est le moment de vérifier !

Il s'asseoit sur le futon, et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un chaste baiser. Un frisson me parcoure, je tremble.

- Alors ?

- Je... n'ai pas encore peur...

- Alors voyons si tu es sauvé...

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film érotique. Genre les histoire d'amours à deux balles avec la scène chaude qui suit. Limite j'aimerais demander à Kaoru d'où il sort ses répliques, mais sa bouche contre la mienne m'en empêche. Sa bouche...

- Kao...

- Oui ?

- Rien... continuez, s'il vous plaît docteur...

Il me sourit et reprend possession de mes lèvres, approfondissant rapidement le baiser. Je sens sa langue explorer ma bouche. Timide, je m'aventure à la découverte de la sienne. Un frisson de bonheur me parcourt à nouveau. Jusque là, aucun problème. J'aimerais bien savoir si nous sommes capable d'aller plus loin. Je le fais sentir au leader en posant ma main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de repartir.

Sentant ce que j'aimerais, il change légèrement de position, histoire de n'avoir qu'un mouvement à faire pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Une main baladeuse se glisse dans ma chemise pour découvrir la peau qui se cache en dessous. Je maudis les boutons. Tout ce qu'il y a de moins pratique dans ce genre de situation;.. S'il doit de débattre avec, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... Ah bah non ! Il opte pour l'ouverture facile et les fais sauter en tirant brusquement sur mon vêtement.

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou, et je sens son souffle chaud effleurer ma nuque. Kaoru... je crois que là, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, j'accepterais...

- Alors ? Ton problème ?

- On va le résoudre tout de suite, Kaoru... Et le tien par la même occasion ! Dis-je en touchant son pantalon gonflé.

Il sursaute et laisse échapper un cri.

- C'est un problème douloureux, concède-t-il d'une voix haché tandis que je met tout en oeuvre pour le rendre le plus douloureux possible.

- Et bien ! On ne s'est pas ennuyé, ici ?!

J'ouvre un oeil gonflé. La voix de Kyo n'est pas très agréable, aujourd'hui. Kaoru bouge contre moi, les fesses visiblement à l'air libre. Je rougis soudainement en comprenant la situation. Plus que gênante. Le guitariste, nu comme un ver (tout comme moi, par ailleurs), vire poivron d'Espelette brusquement, alors que le chanteur sourit :

- Vous faites comme vous voulez ! Dans mon appartement ça devient chaud entre Shinya et Die, du coup je suis parti ! Mais je sens que je vais finir ma nuit dans la rue ! Bonne nuit ! Et profitez bien !

Sur ce, il referme doucement la porte du studio. J'échange un regard avec mon amant qui me sourit. Nous éclatons de rire, heureux de tout et n'importe quoi. Kaoru me demande, une fois calmé:

- T'as trouvé la solution à ton problème ?

Je grimace, taquin :

- Ouais, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Fait-il, soudainement inquiet.

Je caresse sa peau encore humide de tout à l'heure.

- Y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris, tu veux bien me réexpliquer ?

Ses yeux s'éclairent, il murmure en se penchant vers moi :

- Quel dommage, nous allons devoir tout reprendre du début...

** Owari **

_Moi non plus, j'ai pas compris ? Tu veux pas m'expliquer aussi, Kao ?_

_Désolée pour le lemon prévu à la base, mais... à la première personne je peux pas... Et pis j'allais pas passer en troisième personne, juste pour ça ! Non, mais oh !_

_La fatigue qui fait vomir, ça existe !!! Et sa phobie à Tochi, là... ben ça existe aussi ... _

_Merci à Eric Clapton et aux Sex Pistols de m'avoir tant aidée !!! Oui, je suis une fille très moderne dans mes goûts !_

_Le mot de la fin : « le punch de Die, c'est moi qui l'ai finit !!! »_

_« Die : ouais, mais je t'ai bien aidée à le boire, quand même ! »_

_« Aya : ouais... c'est comme les bouteilles de Martini ! On m'a aidée ! »_

_« Petite voix intérieur : et la bouteille de despé et la vodka-orange... celle-là on t'as pas aidé, hein ? »_

_« Aya : euh... et désolée pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers, promis demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière ! »_

_Qui a dit Tryo ? Naaaaaaaaan !! Je ne suis pas une alcoolique !! C'est juste que les jeudi du port, c'est toujours une grosse beuverie, même involontairement... _

_« Tochi : te cherches pas d'excuses ! »_

_(02/09/06 ; 0:34)_

_ Aya, les cernes font office de maquillage _


End file.
